Thomas Tresser (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Department of Metahuman Affairs; Global Peace Agency ; formerly Shadow Fighters, Suicide Squad | Relatives = Craig Tresser (brother, deceased); Chet Tresser (father); Unnamed niece | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government Agent; Spy; Inventor | PlaceOfBirth = Cleveland | Creators = Cary Burkett; Dan Spiegle | First = The Brave and the Bold #166 | Last = Nemesis: The Impostors Vol 1 4 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Tom Tresser, a.k.a. Nemesis, is a vigilante, turned operative for the U.S. government and a master of disguise. His default costume is a black turtleneck sweater with a balance as a chest symbol and a chest holster. The Council He was an applicant to an unnamed government agency. His brother Craig was an undercover agent infiltrating a criminal syndicate called the Council. Craig was brainwashed into killing their family friend Ben Marshall and was subsequently killed in self-defense by fellow agents. Tom thus became the Nemesis, preferring to use an alias instead of his dishonored family name. With the assistance of Batman, he cleared his brother's name and saw the men responsible for his brother's murder dead. Nemesis is believed to have sacrificed himself, and died in the helicopter crash that killed the Council's leader. It is later revealed that he freed himself at the last second and fell into the river, horribly injured by the explosion. His body was found by federal men, who took him to a hospital. The U.S. government paid his hospital bills, and he was offered a position on Task Force X. This would allow him to pay his debts, and operate on a global scale. Suicide Squad Nemesis is recruited by Amanda Waller to work undercover for the Suicide Squad. His first mission is infiltrating the terrorist group Jihad in Qurac by impersonating the terrorist Mushtaq. This is revealed when Plastique tries to sell the team out to Mushtaq, and Nemesis knocks her out. When Belle Reve is attacked by the Female Furies of Apokolips, Nemesis tries to fight Lashina with a machine gun and is easily defeated. They are sent to release imprisoned writer Zoya Trigorin in the Soviet Union, and Nemesis goes undercover in a psychiatric hospital. The team is discovered and Nemesis leads them out while fighting the Soviet army. He is trapped with Nightshade inside a train car, and he admits that he has feelings for her, but she has feelings for Rick Flag. Nemesis offers to stay behind and cover their escape, then says he's quitting the team anyway because he does not want to work with criminals. This fails and he is forced to escort Zoya to their helicopter. Zoya is gunned down by enemy fire, and Nemesis is arrested by the Russian army while holding her in his arms. He is held captive in a Russian prison, where they intend to execute him. Batman learns of this and tries to have Justice League International rescue Nemesis, but they refuse to anger Russia. Rick Flag disobeys Waller and launches an unauthorized rescue mission to save Nemesis. Waller learns of this, and has President Reagan send the JLI to stop them. The JLI intend to keep Nemesis imprisoned, and both teams battle. They decide to work together when Rocket Red talks to Nemesis and realizes he is being falsely executed. Nemesis is taken to a Justice League Embassy for "questioning" where he can escape their custody after several days. He later returned only to help retrieve the kidnapped Flag's son and to assist in trying to uncover a secret government cabal. Shadow Fighters Nemesis was drafted into the Shadow Fighters, in an attempt to battle the villain Eclipso. He was originally the sole survivor of the Eclipso massacre that claimed lives of the rest of the team. He continued the fight against Eclipso in a smaller recon-team that also included Nightshade and the matter-manipulator Chunk. Nemesis and Chunk were saved from a nuclear bomb attack by Nightshade's powers. After his involvement with the Suicide Squad and The Shadow Fighters ended, he apparently met his end -again- while he was allied with Catwoman. In fact, Nemesis was alive and well, impersonating Sarge Steel and apparently working for a shadowy Cabal. One Year Later Nemesis was seen again One Year Later after the events of Infinite Crisis, aiding government agent Diana Prince, Wonder Woman in disguise, in the rescue of Donna Troy from several of the Amazon's villains. Nemesis was part of the newly re-opened Department of Metahuman Affairs under Sarge Steel. Around this time, Nemesis assisted in saving the life of the second Maxi-Man. Shortly before the events of Amazons Attack, Nemesis questioned the detainment of Wonder Woman by the D.M.A. and went against orders to rescue her, after brutally beating, tying up, and gagging several of his fellow agents. He soon uncovered a plot by the villain Circe to trick the U.S. government into destroying Themyscira under false pretenses. During the Amazon counterattack, he was stung by several gigantic Stygian Killer Hornets, native to the Amazon Nation. Wonder Woman risked her life by traveling to Themyscira for an antidote and healed Nemesis. Shortly thereafter, Wonder Woman began courting Tresser, in the traditional Amazonian manner. This courtship ended when Genocide used Tom as a hostage and forced Wonder Woman to tell him the truth about their relationship, that although the courtship was real, she did not love him. After Wonder Woman defeated Genocide, she further explained her feelings to Tom. While it was true she did not love him "the human way", she did love him "the Amazon way": she wanted to marry him, have a child with him. At the same time, she also was worried about her culture and found Tom fit to carry on the Amazon traditions were she or Hippolyta to disappear. Although Tom didn't bring any issue with her second desire, the first arose a problem. Tom was fully aware of what he was: a spy, a man whose job was to lie and sometimes hurt others. Under such circumstances, Tom couldn't picture himself having children. He broke off the relationship as a result. -36 Alternate New Earth After Morgaine le Fey reshaped reality, Alfred Pennyworth, who retained memories of the previous reality, recruited Nemesis among other people to search for Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. Final Crisis & The Impostor During the events of Final Crisis, Nemesis was captured by the Global Peace Agency and brainwashed into joining the agency. -6 | Powers = | Abilities = * : Able to develop lifelike masks used to impersonate others. * Espionage expert * * Master of disguise | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Concussion gun * Nemesis Mask System: Nemesis utilized a mask disguise system that could be quickly dissolved with a special chemical spray from a collar device. * Paralysis pistol | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * The Brave and the Bold (volume 1) (first appearing in issue #166) * Suicide Squad (volume 1) * Wonder Woman (volume 3) * Final Crisis Aftermath: Escape * Nemesis: The Impostors | Notes = * Thomas' full name was fully revealed in . | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Nemesis (DC Comics) | Links = * Chris' Invincible Blog entry on Nemesis *Nemesis at the Cosmic Treadmill }} Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Shadow Fighters members Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast